


Heartache happens.

by Sarry_smile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarry_smile/pseuds/Sarry_smile
Summary: It is Arcadia's fifth year at Hogwarts. This summer has been a rollercoaster for her, her family and her friends. A lot has been gained, something has been lost.In the beginning of the new school year she seems like her old self, like nothing has changed. But something has. And something is about to happen.How will this year at Hogwarts turn out?
Kudos: 2





	Heartache happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- this is a fanfiction. Most of the characters are taken from Harry Potter, some are my own (such as main character). Things happening does not involve things happening in the books. This is like completely different story. (No stuff with Voldemort, etc).  
> Characters that might have died in the books are still alive. Some others might die.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so don't need too harsh about grammar.

It was September. Once again. Everyone is ready to go back to their favourite place- Hogwarts. 

It was rainy but still didn't stop the laughter coming from children about to board the train. Children from different types of families with one thing in common- magic. Everyone with their weaknesses and their strength. Some boarding the train for the first time, some have already done it.

For Arcadia it was nothing new. Her fifth year at Hogwarts. Happy to meet her friends that she didn't spend much time in the summer, she boarded the train. Making her way through to the back, she met some familiar faces, some new ones. First year. She suddenly remembered her first year at Hogwarts. Small girl with her hair blowing in the wind, afraid to let go of her mother's arm. Shaking, even thought it was hot that day. 

-Don't worry pumpkin,- her mother smiled - you're gonna love it. I promise.- then she kissed her daughter's forehead, gave her one big smile and let go of her hand. She stood there till the last moment, till she couldn't see the train anymore.

Arcadia now remembers it with a bitter smile. Her mother that day let her into this huge unknown world. She was just a little scared girl, not knowing why everyone is so happy. Of course now she doesn't give a second thought about going away. Because for the last four years Hogwarts has been her home.

-Fifth year,- she took a breath and smiled to herself.

-You are useless Weasley,- some voice loudly said and then bursed into laughter.

-Leave him alone, Draco!- Arcadia yelled at the boy with blonde hair. Malfoy was pushing around poor Ron, always making fun of the Weasley family. For Arcadia that has gotten old. She smiled at Ron as she continued making her way to the back.

She took a seat next to a girl with dark brown hair, grass green eyes.

Arcadia smiled at her- long time no see,- she quietly said -i missed you idiot!- she laughed and then hugged the girl. Girl responded with a smile.

Mia was the best. Always supporting, funny, when needed down to earth. It was never boring with her. Mia always came up with some kind of fun activity, not always this activity was legal but still. It was fun.

She and Arcadia have been friends since the first day. Arcadia took a place next to her. Even though she didn't talk much, Mia couldn't shut up. That's how they bonded. Of course now they both cannot shut up, but that's what makes this a great friendship.

Train started to move and girls started to laugh. Only two of them in this part of train so they could laugh and talk as loud as they wanted. Quite some time went on, girls talked about their summer adventures, when suddenly the door opened.

-Oh, look who we got here,- Malfoy smiled as he came in. Behind him, two other boys, Crabbe and Goyle, his best minions.

-Well, you are not welcomed here, Draco!- Mia kinda yelled at him. The boy just smiled and took a seat next to her. Other two boys sat next to Arcadia.

Girls looked at each other, about to get up and leave but boys pushed them down laughing. 

-Don't go, - Malfoy sarcastically cried - we need some good company. Of course if Gryffindor can be such.-

Arcadia just responded with a quick smile, not saying anything. Rest of the trip went quietly for girls, for boys it was all laughter and making fun of them. You know, Draco is like that. He's this bad boy. At least he thinks he is.

As everyone slowly got off the train, Mia grabbed Arcadia's arm, so they don't lose each. They made their way through the crowd, getting closer to the school as Mia suddenly whispered

-Are you and Malfoy a thing?- she looked at her friend - Arcadia, I saw the way he looked at you all the time. Even through those unfunny and hurtful things he said, the way he looked at you was like...-

-Oh, don't be stupid,- Arcadia stopped the girl -With the way he treats me and treats my friends, you want there to be something?- she grinned a bit, trying to hide something.

-Just tell me, you know there is no use in lying to me. I can see right through you!- Mia bumped into Arcadia.

The girl signed -It was over the summer... We like... Spent most of the summer together..-

-No freaking way! You and Draco?!- Mia almost yelled -How the hell did that happen? Last year you moth hated each other- 

-Shhhh, shut up!- Arcadia put her arm on her friends mouth -No one can know! You cannot tell anyone. You know why... So please. Shut up-


End file.
